


joy

by licotain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licotain/pseuds/licotain
Summary: You seal the pact with a kiss.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> i pivoted on belphegor so hard he was my least favorite and then you get to his pact scene and he instantly became The favorite

Your gift is- 

Your gift is- 

“Did you die?” You nod, because obviously you did. Belphie tugs your arm. 

“You can't expect me to not just expire after being so sweet.” And now he's blushing, staring out at the lake. “How am I supposed to live on knowing my life will never top this moment.” He really said 'how would you like to make me yours' -full sincerity and everything- 

Your chest feels so tight. 

Like you're about to fly off into the stratosphere. 

“You have to aim higher.” He says at your side but you're not letting go of his hand and he's not letting go of yours. 

“Of course.” You nod, sagely, and then nod again, with sincerity. “Of course I would love a pact with you.” 

Cloud nine! This really is cloud nine! 

He's turned away so you can't see his face, but jokes on him because he blushes all the way up to his ears. Jokes on you too, actually, for thinking you wouldn't get this flustered about it. All the others, you love them too obviously, they're your friends, but something about the phrasing really just. One hit KO'd you. 

“You okay?” You ask. “Did You die?” 

“Yeah.” He says. “You killed me. Good luck getting a good lawyer.” You laugh, and creep a little closer, before you're resting your head on Belphie's shoulder. 

“No pro bono down here?” You whispers, because it's a dumb joke but you don't want him to bolt either. Not that he would but- you don't want the thought to even enter his mind. 

“No.” He turns his head a little- his horn scrapes against your forehead but you have to persevere! No matter what! Persevere! “That's basically a life sentence.” 

“I'm going to be so lonely with out you.” 

“Then, quick.” His voice is dry but you can hear the smile. “Resuscitate me before I flatline.” 

Huh? 

OH!

“Well.” You lift a hand to cup his cheek, and turn him to face you. He's blushing so hard- your heart really might not be able to handle it- maybe you'll be the one flatlining. “You're the expert.” 

You feel the pact take when you kiss him, Belphegor's lips soft on yours. It's electric, really really electric.

You've made out with Asmo before, you know what good kisses are like, you're basically a certified expert at this point, and this is just soft and chaste but it's still just as- you're emotionally horny is probably how Asmo would put it. How you would also put it, now that you're thinking about it.

Just, overwhelmed and joyous. Gleeful. 

“Why-” He mumbles, a hand up to his lips. “Why are you crying?” 

“I'm-” Oh, your face is wet, yeah. “I'm just really happy you trust me.” 

“Am I the only one that made you cry?” 

“Tears of joy?” 

“Have to specify huh?” He wipes your tears away and you smile- smile harder. You've been smiling for a while now. 

“Thanks for not murdering me when you saw me.” You say and he ducks his head, red faced again, just in time for everyone else to crowd around you, demanding attention. You don't let go of Belphie's hand though. 

You know what you're about. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
